Transformation
by CoolCat98
Summary: A story that reflects on Jacob's transformation into a werewolf and how he feels losing his friends because of it.


Why was it that everything in my life was falling apart? I never got what I wanted. All I got was the people I loved disappearing out of my life.

It was torture, absolute torture.

First it was my mom. She died in a car crash when I was eight years old. I am now 16 years old. Half my life has now been without my mom.

I visit her every so often, leave flowers for her. Its hard because Billy doesn't really talk about her much anymore. Its almost like she's a forgotten memory.

I didn't really remember that much about her. I felt bad sometimes to ask Billy, but there was just no one else here to ask. Just me and him.

I had to look after him now, for the accident that had killed my mom had crippled him and put him in a wheelchair.

Of course my two sisters Rachel and Rebecca didn't live here anymore. Dad said it was too hard for them to be in this house because of the memories of mom.

So, Rebecca got married and is now living in Hawaii with her husband. Plane tickets are not cheap. We can barely afford to survive on our own. I haven't seen her since her wedding just over a year ago. I wonder if I will ever see her again.

Then there's my other sister Rachel. She and Rebecca are twins. She finished school last year and went straight to college in Seattle. She is doing a course in nursing and claims she almost finished there.

Why is she so smart? Why can't I be the smart one? Maybe then I could think of something to stop the people I love disappearing from my life.

I don't even have anyone I can talk to anymore, except Quil. Used to be Embry, but ever since a few weeks ago he's been acting strange.

He suddenly felt sick at school one day and they called his mom to take him home. He was off school for a week. I went over there everyday to see if he was any better.

He wasn't. And every time I was over there, Sam and his 'gang', Jared and Paul were there telling me to go away.

I even tried to push past them to go and see my friend but then Paul started getting angry at me and he started shaking. Then Sam put a hand on his shoulder and the shaking stopped.

What was weird was that if I ever saw them out in public, they would always look at me funny. Like I was next to get sick.

I'd talked to Quil about this and he was also worried. He thought Embry was really sick. He didn't know what Sam's and the gang's involvement in this sickness was because they never paid attention to Embry before it.

I was confused.

Until one day I was out shopping with Dad and noticed them there.

I waved at Embry, glad that he seemed to be feeling better. He looked over at me with a sadness in his eyes. Then Sam told everyone to leave. And they did just that.

What was with them?

I tried calling Embry, but he was always out. His mom was no help at all. I thought I'd ask my dad about this to see if he knew anything I didn't. He just nodded and said "In time you will know. Just wait for now." What the hell was I supposed to get from that?

The following day I was at the beach with Bella, the girl I loved. She was so broken, like a zombie. Her boyfriend, Edward Cullen (yes, I've heard the legends) left her a few months ago and now she is like land of the living dead. Except for the fact that that she is absolutely amazing.

Anyway, we were at the beach when we saw the 'gang'. They were cliff diving. They all saw me and looked at me with the same sadness in their eyes as Embry had the day before at the shops.

It scared me.

I couldn't talk to Embry, only Quil. I had lost one of my best friends and had no idea what was going on or how to get him back.

That weekend, I went with Bella and her idiot friend Mike to see some zombie movie. I started to feel sick after I dropped Bella home. When I got home I walked in feeling queasy. My dad said I looked weird. And that was it. I snapped. I exploded.

At first I had no idea what was happening to me. I was just so angry. Then I liked down and saw paws where my hands were supposed to be. And fur covering the rest of my body.

I almost killed my dad. He was really calm, even though his son was exploding and turning into a giant wolf.

Then I heard voices in my head. Was I going crazy? No, these voices were telling me everything was okay. They also told me that I was a werewolf.

'A werewolf' I gasped. It came out as a growl.

I could even understand the voices in my head more clearly now, individual people speaking to me.

Wait. Wolves, not people. And it was their thoughts I could hear, not their voices. They couldn't speak as wolves.

Could they hear my thoughts? Yes they could. I could recognise Sam's and Embry's thoughts. Embry. I was glad to finally have all this mess explained.

But, werewolf? Really? I was really a werewolf? How did this happen?

They told me how to phase back into my human form. Then we had an emergency 'pack' meeting.

No, not a gang, it was a pack. And I was now part of it.

Everything was explained to me there. I understood it quite well actually. According to the others, I am the best at controlling my anger and not phasing. I can also phase the quickest.

I wonder why I turned into this horrible monster. They explain to me that it is in my blood for me to become a werewolf.

My great-grandfather, Ephraim Black was Alpha, chief of the werewolves. There were four back then.

In this pack there are now five. Sam is the alpha, although through my blood I have the rightful claim to being Alpha. There is also Embry, Jared and Paul.

I don't want anything to do with this. I just want to be normal again. Human.

Whats worse is that Quil is going to be next. He is also descended from Ephraim, so he has werewolf blood in him.

Also, I cannot tell anyone about this secret. Not even my best non-wolf friends Quil and Bella. They both keep calling, but Billy gave up answering the phone after a while.

It was torture. Again. I was being killed again. Now I had Embry back, but I'd lost Quil and Bella. I had to find a way to get them back.


End file.
